Easily observable lighting systems for vehicles are important for safety—especially, for example, for buses or other passenger vehicles that make stops in high-traffic areas to pick up and drop off passengers. School buses, for example, make numerous stops during a trip to drop off and pick up children on their way to and from school, often during periods of reduced light.
Due to the sometimes unpredictable nature of children as they wait for or exit a school bus, a substantial safety hazard is posed during these times; oncoming and overtaking traffic may not be able to see children as they board and/or exit, or predict their movements. Although school buses employ flashing lights to alert traffic to the presence of children, the lights may not be visible from all angles. As a result, there is a need for improved methods and devices for alerting traffic to the presence and function of the bus during periods of reduced light.